SECRET (Chapter 11: Banjara)
by Katly
Summary: A new girl has entered C.I.D named Aliya whom Kavin has fallen in love with but she has a very dark secret which she is hiding from the entire C.I.D team. Will any one ever get to know that what is she hiding? Hey guyz remember me..anushka..Purane account ka password bhool Gayai thi so here's ur next chap :) R & R Characters: [Kavin, Aliya (OC)]
1. Chapter 1

A/N-_Hey folks! Yesss I'm back..well not with a new stry but chapter 11 of SECRET! As you all wanted! I'm happy that many of the people are liking my idea :D and meine kaha tha that there is something very shocking in this chap..it was jus ta scare ya ppl..;)_

**_And i hope u all like this chap as well guyz..mujhe pehchan liya na? kher enjoy it..R & R._**

_And i think you all wanted too imagine Aliya..so the girl up in the collage, u ppl can imagine her as Aliya :D_

**_P.S- Some people are asking me to write on Sachvi, Rajvi nd dushvi..sorry guys but these aren't my shippings._**

**. . .**

**...Secret...**

**. . .**

**...Chapter 11...**

**. . .**

**...Banjara...**

**. . .**

_**In the bureau-**_

Kavin is walking here and there worried and all of them knew why but no one had the courage to talk to him but Dushyant couldn't see his best friend like this so he went too talk too him..

**Dushyant- **"Kavin mein v samaj sakta ke tu Aliya ki waja se parishan hai magar woh thik hogi..beleive me!"

**Kavin- **"yar i believe you more than my self..but Aliya..woh..woh keh rahi thi ke woh mujhse milna nahin chahti.."

**Dushyant- **"kavin usne apni behen ko khoya hai..thora dard toh hogana..but she really loves..trust me na yaar.."

**Kavin- **"are yaar i trust u na..why do you keep saying this.."

And they both hug each other.

**Kavin POV- **"dushyant yar i really trust u..but agr wo kabhi wapis na ai toh..toh mein kya karunga..nahin wo zaroor wapis ayegi..i need her..i really need her..

**Jise zindagi dhoondh rahi hai  
>Kya ye woh makaam mera hai<br>Yahaan chain se bas ruk jaaun  
>Kyun dil ye mujhe kehta hai<br>Jazbaat naye se mile hain  
>Jaane kya asar ye huaa hai<br>Ik aas mili phir mujhko  
>Jo qubool kisi ne kiya hai<br>**

After sometimes both of them separated and Kavin went outside and the circle of his and Aliya's memories were running in his mind..

**Kisi shaayar ki ghazal  
>Jo de rooh ko sukoon ke pal<br>Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
>Jaise banjaare ko ghar<br>Naye mausam ki sehar  
>Yaa sard mein dopahar<br>Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
>Jaise banjare ko ghar<strong>

**.../\...**

_**On the other side in the go down..**_

_A girl nearly of 22 years is lying on the floor unconscious..a man enters with a dagger in his hand but not kill her but too r*** her..in the mean time..the girl starts gaining consciousness and she recognizes the man.._

_"Abhi tum.."_

_"mein tumhare samne kabhi bhi bheek nahin mangungi..tumne meri behen ke saath jo kiya..wo mein kabhi nahin bhuloon gi.."_

_"waise jisse tum pyaar karti ho..uska kya haal hoga jab usko pata chalega ke tumhara r***hua haitoh uski kya halat hogi.."_

_"naam..mat lo unka apni gandi zuban se.."_

_"are Aliya socho toh ke agar..meine tumhara r*** karke tumhe Kavin ke hawale kar diya toh wo har roz mare ga lekin agar meine tumhe mar kar Kavin ke hawale kar diya..toh woh sirf eik hi din marega.."_

_Aliya cried bitterly and Abhi went from there.._

**Jaise koi kinaara  
>Deta ho sahaara<br>Mujhe wo mila kisi mod par  
>Koi raat ka taara<br>Karta ho ujaala  
>Waise hi roshan kare woh shehar<br>**

_It was now 10:00 pm and still she was crying.._

_"Kavin..mein ya toh khud ki jaan le sakti hun ya phir khud ko Abhi ke hawale kar dun.."_

_.../\..._

_**Meanwhile in the bureau-**_

It was late but every one was still there waiting for Aliya..

Kavin was really very sad..he was crying while burying his head in the file..

**Dard mere woh bhula hi gayaa  
>Kuch aisa asar huaa<br>Jeena mujhe phir se woh sikha raha  
><strong>

**ACP- **"abhijeet tumhe address pata hai..ya phir jahan se Abhi ka phone aha that wo jaga trace ho sakti hai?"

**Abhijeet- **"sir meine kiya tha Magar nahin ho saka.."

**ACP- **"damn it! Ab Kya karein?"

**Daya- **"sir ho sakta hai usne Aliya ko kisi sunsan jaga par rakha ho.."

Before ACP could say anything..a phone call came..Kavin picked it up..

_"hello.."_

_"Ooohooo! Jis ko Chahta tha usi ne phone uthaya.."_

_"Kon ho tum?!" **  
><strong>_

_"Aram se..Kavin..aliya mere hi paas hai..use kuch bhi kar saKta Hun.."_

_"Abhi.."_

_"Han abhi.."_

_"Dekho Aliya ko kuch mat karna.."_

_"are issilye thori na use yahan bulaya ke use kuch na karoon.."_

_"Teri toh.."_

_"aram se..Waise mein zyada kuch nahin karunga..Bas Wohi jo dia ke saath kiya.."_

_Now it was enough for Kavin..he stayed quiet for quite a long..but not now..he shouted on top of his lungs..that all of them looked at him.._

_"agar tune use chuya bhi na..toh tera saath jo hoga wo tune kabhi socha bhi nahin hoga.."_

_ACP signalled Mayur too trace his location.._

_"tum yehi sochte raho bye..bye.."_

_"hello..hello..damn it! Phone cat Diya!"_

**Mayur- **"sir location trace ho gayi hai.."

**ACP- **"kahan hai wo?"

**Mayur- **"sir wo Malyan ke ilaqe mein hai.."

**ACP- **"abhijeet, Daya, Kavin, Dushyant, Purvi aur ishita, tum log jao aur Dekho ke Kya hai.."

All of them went.

_**In the car-**_

Daya was driving, Abhijeet was on the passenger seat, Kavin and Dushyant at the back..nd Purvi nd Ishita were at their back..all were talking abt Aliya..except 1..it was Kavin..he was jus thinking abt Aliya..he was thinking bat abhi's words and their moments spent together..

**Hmm.. Jaise baarish kar de tar  
>Yaa marham dard par<br>Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
>Jaise banjare ko ghar<br>Naye mausam ki sehar  
>Yaa sard mein dopahar<br>Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
>Jaise banjaare ko ghar<br>**

After sometimes they reached their destination..they started to ask people..

_**Meanwhile in the godown-**_

_Aliya saw a dagger..which was really near to her feet so she pulled it towards herself with her foot and somehow managed to cut her ropes..meanwhile Abhi came inside..Aliya stood over there with a dagger..and Abhi was shocked.._

_.../\..._

Somehow they got to knw where Aliya is..nd ran over there..

.../\...

We see aliya with a dagger and when Abhi comes near she stabs him..when the team reaches there..they saw the situation and Aliya faints..Kavin holds her..when he touches her stomach..he realises that she was shot..and they see a gun in abhi's hand..they rush too the hospital..Kavin is carrying Aliya..and crying..all had tears in their eyes..

**Muskaata yeh chehra  
>Deta hai jo pehraa<br>Jaane chhupata kya dil ka samandar  
>Auron ko toh hardam saaya deta hai<br>Woh dhoop mein hai khada khud magar  
>Chot lagi hai usey,<br>Phir kyun mehsoos mujhe ho raha hai  
>Dil tu bata de kya hai iraada tera<br>**

He's thinking what if something happens too her..what he'll never be able too see her happy..what if he's never able too see her happy again?

**Main parinda besabar  
>Tha uda jo darbadar<br>Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
>Jaise banjarey ko ghar<br>**

Meanwhile they reach the hospital..nd they lay her on the stretcher..nd the doctor take her to the Ot..after sometimes he comes out...all rushed towards him..

**Kavin- **"wo kaisi hai dr?"

**Doctor- **"ji ab wo khatre se bahar hain..lekin agar unhe 48 hours mein hosh na aya toh kuch bhi ho sakta hai..excuse me.."

**Kavin- **"sir aap log ghar Jaiye mein dekh lunga..

All nodded and headed towards their houses.

.../\...

_Kavin was crying holding Aliya's hand.._

_"Aliya plz..Aliya plz mujhe chhor kar mat jana..I love you Aliya.._

_And saying this he slept..around midnight..Aliya's fingers started to move..she slowly opened her eyes..nd hardly cursed kavin's hair and Kavin woke up..he was really happy..he kissed her hands then forehead.._

**Naye mausam ki sehar  
>Yaa sard mein dopahar<br>Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
>Jaise banjarey ko ghar<br>**

_"how ru feeling?"_**  
><strong>

_"Much better.."_

_"mein dr ko bulata Hun.."_

_Aliya nodded..Kavin called the dr and the dr checked her and said that she was okay and he went..Kavin went near her.._

_"Aliya..I love you.."_

_"I love you too Kavin.._

_And Kavin placed a soft kiss on her lips and they both hugged each other.._

**Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
>Jaise banjare ko ghar<br>Jaise banjare ko ghar..  
>Jaise banjare ko ghar...<br>Jaise banjare ko ghar...**

**. . . . . . . . . ./\. . . . . . . . . .**

_**A/N- **Sooo..how was it? I knw..boring, short, bakwaas.__.and many more..but I'm really sorry..next Achha hoga :)_

_**Soo..what do u think will happen next? Stay tuned ta knw more :)**_

_And ya guyzzzz plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review...plzzzzz..by reading ur reviews I get the energy ta write more :* love ya all:*_

_**Bye, tc**_

_**love-**_

_**Katly.**_


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL SILENT READERS!

**_A/N- _**_Sorry Guyz not an update bit an a/n :(_

**_IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL THE SILENT READERS:_**

_Silent readers..Kyun nahin kar rahe ho review..YAR only one word makes us feel so special..aur wo bhi nahin kar rahe..aap bas parh kar rakh dete ho..eik word likhna mein hardly kitna time lagta..hum Itni der Barth kar aap ke Liye stories likhte hain..bar bar check karte hain..but we make sure ke apko pas and aye..plzzzzz review..I'll only update if the reviews cross 30..that's it..sorry to all those who review kyun update nahin karungi jab tak I get 30 reviews for secret._

_Bye, tc_

_love,_

_Katly_


	3. I Need You

_**A/N- **__Hey folks! Soo how ru all? Hope ur Gud and :-)_

**_And Ya obvio thanks to those lovely ppl who spent their precious time reading and reviewing ma story :-D_**

_And guys apni seat belts band kar rakhna kyun ke this ride is going to be veryyyyy sad,dangerous, scary and shocking! ;-) and guys I don't exactly remember but Purvi is with Rajat han :-)_

_**P.S- **Guys please han as far as I remember I paired Purvi with Rajat but there was a typing error and it was Sachin by mistake :-) so purvi is with Rajat :-)  
><em>

. . .

**Secret**

**. . .**

**Chapter 12**

**. . . **

**I Need You**

**. . .**

_**In the morning at 8:00 am-**_

Aliya woke up in the morning and saw Kavin sleeping peacefully, she smiled lightly and tried to get up but couldn't, she dint want wake Kavin up but something broke by mistake and Kavin woke up worriedly, he ran to Aliya..

"Aliya! Tum thik toh hona?"

Aliya in a bit worried tone-

"M-mein bilkul thik hun bas pani Lena tha Toh uth gayi Aur Yeh glass toot gaya and sorry bŷ mistake Tum uth Gaye, I'm really sorry, m..mein tumhe neend se jagana nahin chahti-

Kavin placed his hand on her mouth and-

"Shhh..kitna bolti ho tUm! Aur tum neend ki Baat kar rahi ho, are Meri to jan tumhare liye-

She placed her hand on his mouth and removed his hand and said-

"Kabhi aisa mat bolna! I can't even imagine living without you Kavin."

Kavin removed her hand and took her hand into her palms-

"Itna darti kyun ho? Mein tumhe Chhor kar Kabhi nahin jaunga", she smiled and stared at him for a moment and said-

"Kavin agar Kabhi mujhe Kuch ho gaya toh?"

Kavin looked at her shockingly and pulled her towards him, brushed some of her hair which was coming on her face, she shivered a bit-

"Tum mujhe Kabhi nahin Chhor kar ja sakti, mein Tumhe kahin nahin Jane dunga!"

"Ka-

Before she could say anything he kissed her hard on her lips and layed her on the bed, they kissed for some time and separated after 2 mins, he was still on top of her..

"Kavin, I love you"

"I love you too"

.../\...

_**After 1 week in the bureau-**_

Now everything was fine Aliya was back and their was a case so Alvin, Rajvi and Duo went to investigate.

.../\...

_**At the crime scene-**_

All were gathered around the body and CID arrived-

**Daya-** "Dekhiye aap Sab side par ho Jaiye, humein dekhne Dijiye!"

All six of them went near the dead body of that girl and Purvi and Aliya started to check it-

**Purvi (while checking the body)- **"Sir! Iske sharir par hatapayi ke nishan hain. Yeh dekhiye.."

She shows him her hand and it was full of scratches and then her foot which had a deep cut and the blood was dry-

**Abhijeet- **"Daya, kahin iski mot Khoon behene ki waja se toh nahin hui?"

**Aliya (while showing him)- **"Nahin sir! Yeh dekhiye iske gale par yeh gala ghotne ke nishan hain.."

**Daya-** "Gala ghot ke mara hai.."

**Rajat-** "Sir agar Aisa hai toh iske per par yeh itni zorse war kyun kiya?"

**Aliya-** "Sirf per par hi nahin sir..balke, yeh dekhiye sir par bhi kisi bhari cheez se war kiya hai.."

**Kavin-** "Par sir..wo siddha gale daba ke bhi toh mar sakta tha, toh itni taklif deke kyun mara?"

**Abhijeet-** "Iska toh Sirf do hi matlab ho sakta hai.."

**Rajat-** "Kya sir?"

**Abhijeet-** "Ya toh khooni isse bohot nafrat karta tha..ya phir yeh khooni sarfira hai.."

Then they searched the whole jungle and Rajat found a piece of paper and gave it to Abhijeet and no one couldn't find anything So they sent everything to the forensic lab.

.../\...

**_In the lab-_**

Dr. Salukhe and Tarika were busy examining the body and meanwhile Duo, Ishyant, Pankaj and Alvin entered..

**Abhijeet-**"Ji..sir kuch pata chala?"

**Salukhe (a bit angry)-** "Yar! Abhijeet do ghante hue gain nahin aur puch rahe ho!"

**Abhijeet- **"Are Salukhe saab kya aap ab sadiyan lenge iss lash se baat karne ke liye?"

**Salukhe- **"Abhijeet, iss lash par toh sadiyan hi lagti agar mein CID mein na hota.."

**Daya- **"Toh sir ab bata dijiye ke iss lash se kya pata chala?"

**Salukhe- **"Daya..yeh jo tum nishan dekh rahe ho na..yeh nishan kisi janwar ke hain.."

**Daya- **"Lekin uss jungle mein to janwar hain hi nahin.."

**Salukhe- **"Daya..mujhe tum logon ki yeh adat bohot buri lagti hai!"

**Abhijeet- **"K..Kon..konsi adat sir?"

**Salukhe- **"Are yeh bich mein bolne ki.."

**Kavin- **"Ok sir! Ab humme se koi nahin bole ga..sirf sunein ge.."

**Salukhe- **"Agar sirf suno ge toh Kya..camera mein record karke dekho ge?"

Aliya and Pankaj laughed..Kavin glared at Aliya and gave her, "Tumhe toh mein baadmein dekh lunga" wala look and Aliya kept quiet.

Then Salukhe sir told them everything so they went back to the bureau.

.../\...

_**In the bureau-**_

They came back and told everything to ACP sir. Then they started to work..it was late and the case wasn't easy so ACP sir told them to go.

.../\...

_**In the parking lot-**_

Everyone went but only Aliya was left..she was about to sit in the car but sumone hugged her from behind..she turned..

"Kavin! Ab bohot raat ho chuki hai mujhe ghar jana hai.."

"Achha! Wo jo Sabke samne mujhpe hassi thi uska badla?"

"I'm sorry..please!"

"Na.."

She gave him an unbelievable look..

"Kya chahiye?"

"Kuch bhi.."

He moved closer and she was getting more nervous..

"Kavin..m..mu..mujhe..j..ja..jana h..hai.."

"Mere liye thori der nahin rukh sakti?"

He moved closer and brushed his lips on her cheeks..she blushed and then pushed him away..

"Kavin! Mein ja rahi Hun!"

Kavin held her wrist..

"Aaj nahin.."

He moved closer and Brushed his lips on hers..she tried to move but couldn't..and after a while she pushed him..

"Bas Kavin!"

This time she was quite serious..

"Achha! I'm sorry mein tumpe forensic lab mein hassi..I'm sorry mein kabhi bhi tu hare saat mazak nahin karungi!"

Kavin was shocked cox he was jus joking with her..

"Aliya..mein mazak kar raha tha.."

"I'm sorry Kavin bas phir se Dia Yad a rahi thi.."

She started crying and hugged Kavin and after sometimes both of them went home..

.../\...

_**Next day, on the crime scene-**_

All were investigating and suddenly firing started..they all found a place to hide and started firing..Aliya saw a bullet cumin towards Kavin..she called him but he dint listen..she came in front of him and the bullet hit directly to her heart..all of them screamed, "ALIYA!"

They took her to the hospital..

.../\...

_**In the hospital-**_

The doctor (Dr) took her to the O.T and after a while he came out and told that Aliya was dead! All were shocked+sad especially Kavin..he cried a lot..alas the enemies won.

_**After a year, at Kavin's residence, in Dehli-**_

_Kavin was sitting in his room expression less and his mom entered..and sat beside him.._

_"Beta..Jise jana tha wo Gaya..ab tu khud ko kab tak sana de ga?" _

_"Mom..meri waja se.._

_But he was cut.._

_"Teri koi galti nahin hai! Meine tere liye eik Larki dhoondi hai..aj raat use dekhne jana hai!"_

_He had to agree as he never argued with her mom.._

**_.../\..._**

**_Meanwhile at the girls residence-_**

_Her eyes were swollen as she cried a lot..her mom entered her room and stood beside her.._

_"Dekh! Mein nahin janti ke tu Kya Chahti hai..lekin beta eik bar Larke ko dekh to le.."_

_She hesitated but agreed.._

_"Thike hai maa mein use Bhulane ki poori koshish karoon gi.."_

_Her mother praised her and went but she was dying inside..she luked at his pic and said-_

_"Shayad humari kismat mein yehi likha tha..ab mein tumhe bhulane ki poori koshish karungi aur jisse meri maa ne chuna hai use apnane ki aur use pyar dene ki koshish karungi.."_

_She said this and threw his pic outside the window..and cried bitterly.._

**_.../\..._**

**_In the evening-_**

_Kavin and her mum entered the girls house and they greeted each other..and sat on the couch.._

_**Kavin's Mom-** "Ji Larki kahan hai?"_

_**Girls Mom-** Ji Bas aati hi ho gi..mein le kar aati H**un.."**_

_She goes inside.._

_.../\..._

**_Inside the room-_**

_The girl was sitting in her room wearing a peach colour shalwar kamel and lukin pretty..her mom entered hugged her and took her with her.._

_.../\..._

_They went outside the girl came their with a cup of tea, she gave it to Kavin's mother and came to Kavin,he dint notice her and when their eyes met..they were shocked and the girl accidentally dropped the tea on Kavin..Kavin got up and said angrily.._

_**Kavin- **"Tum!"  
><em>

**_Girl-_**_ "Aap!"_

_. . . . . ./\. . . . . .__  
><em>

**_A/N- _**_1..2..3..RUN! Wait Anushka! Stop where u are! I hope u all may know me by now, i'm a tragedic writer mostly :-(__  
><em>

**_Well how was the ride? Hope u enjoyed it :-P Well i'll cum soon with a sequel of this so ya last chap, end of Alvin and the sequel starts :-D!_**

_And ya guyz plz review, negative reviews are gladly welcomed :)))_

**_Tc, luv ya all :*_**


End file.
